


[podfic] Christmas At Avengers Tower

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "Christmas At Avengers Tower"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Prompt was “Avengers spending Christmas/the holiday period together and Phil and Clint having to change their traditions to include their new family.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Christmas At Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas At Avengers Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064107) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> This story was recorded for the 2014 #ITPE challenge, hosted and run entirely on Twitter. This podfic is a gift for @paraka, who is one of the most wonderful people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.
> 
> Thank you, to the author, for having blanket permission and for writing this wonderful story.
> 
> I would like to apologize for the brief moments of singing in this podfic. Lol, I know that I don't sing well at all, but had a lot of fun with this story and sort of like the oddness my singing added to the story. Forgive me?

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:44:28 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5bAvengers%5d%20Christmas%20At%20Avengers%20Tower.mp3) | **Size:** 41 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5bAvengers%5d%20Christmas%20At%20Avengers%20Tower.m4b) | **Size:** 48.9 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments or Kudos make me ridiculously happy! 
  
---|---


End file.
